All starts with a rose
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Every relationship begins with a rose. Prowl x Sari cute fic .


Universe : TFA

Rated : K +

Warnings : Spoilers , ooc , A.U. ; relationship mech/femme

Couple : Prowl x Sari

Summary : Every relationship begins with a rose.

Narrator P.O.V.  
" The young tecnorganic redhead walked in the new base . She was still getting used to her new home . Now autobots had a new home. Was more hidden and was also underground . What started protests from some ninjabot because he would have no way to create plants .  
But the rest of the team agreed. Each bot had their room. Even Sari .  
Had control room , training room , recreation room and a dojo . Why Prowl and Sari trained differently from others . Then , there was the need for a proper room for ninja training .  
Every day , young Sari received training from hier friend and sensei Prowl . In recent days , she was training alone because he was traveling . It had been five days he departed .  
The trip would last a maximum of 4 days. The tecnorganic was wondering absence . Not just worry that something bad happened to him . It was something beyond. A feeling that at 17 years old , she had not yet experienced.  
What Sari felt was an inexplicable desire to see Prowl , stay beside him , hearing his voice, get a hug , to protect and be protected . " Is that what they call love? " Was asked what her spark .  
She was embarrassed to ask. Feared being misunderstood . All she could say was that she had a special feeling for her master and friend .  
Today , she decided to mull it over . Trying to find the answers to her problems .

Sari was not the only one with strange feelings in spark. Prowl had been also feeling weird. He was happiest when he was near the Sari . He wanted to spend more time with her . He was worrying time with her. It was not by training. Until she is evolving quite . Prowl is on a mission to 4 days.  
Obviously , he has to pay attention to everything around of him . He could not think too much about his estimated Sari . Or rather , his beloved Sari . Beloved . Oh , no! Prowl reached completion . He is smitten by Sari . He has to mention this to her. It does not matter if he will be rejected . He can be a balanced mech , but he is stubborn . Both when the object of his affection.  
When the mission ended , Prowl was returning to base. He was returning to the house and found a dollar. A dollar to buy a rose . Earth girls love roses . But wait ! Sari is not from Earth . She is from Cybertron . Although , she has a human side . And cybertronians not have gender like humans. Can not see a possible romantic relationship between them in the same way a human .  
But even so , Prowl does not care. He will give a rose to Sari .  
He buys a red rose for her.

Prowl returns to base.  
He hides the rose . He does not want a certain talkative yellow autobot betray his plans . The same yellow autobot comments to him that Sari was training alone in the dojo .  
So, it's time to go to plan. Prowl is the only one who knows the code to the room of Sari . He went there, left with the rose with a note.  
Then he went in search of Sari . In the way , he found Optimus . The young Prime asked him a favor . That would last all day . But in return , Prowl will have two days off . He agreed with a little angry ( with external coldness ever) and went . And expects that Sari has seen his gift when he will back .

Sari finished her solitary meditation and training. She took a shower . The teen came to the conclusion that she is passionate about cyberninja . She is stubborn . Will not give up . Sari will declare her love to Prowl . At worst , he will only say that they are just good friends and that will not pass it.  
At least they are still friends . But Sari want more than that. Because she has a fear . A fear of not being matched. She is jealous of the mech she loves. She knows he awakens the desire to cybertronians and human too. Although, he ignores it.  
Full of thoughts , Sari returned to her room .  
When she sat on her bed , she saw a red rose with a note . Her spark shot . Is it possible ?  
The note read as follows:  
"I 'm back . I want to tell you . I have weird feelings for you in my spark. I found out that when humans feel love , they give roses to those they estimate . Sari , I 'm sorry to say , but I think I'm in love with you . Please forgive me . Tenderly . Prowl . "  
No need to say how happy she was . So was searching for Prowl . She knew by Ratchet that the ninjabot was doing a favor for the Prime and only return at night . What a pity! But today this ninja will have a confirm . Was that Sari wanted .

When Prowl returned, he went to bathe and then went to his room.  
When he entered , he found a note with a pink rose .  
The note read as follows:  
" Honey, my spark feels strange things . I think it's love. Prowl , I 'm in love with you . I saw your note . I am very happy for that. I want to see you . Love, Sari . "  
Prowl fell to his knees and began to cry . No matter if it is a mech that does not show emotions . Today , the emotions are touched . He is in love and he is loved .  
"I never imagined that I could see you crying . " Said a female voice .  
That voice . It's her. She is here.  
" You ! You ! " he turned looking at Sari . His Sari .  
"You love me ! I love you too. Whatever they will say , I love you. " she said.  
He took her in his arms . She is so small for him . And look, he's not that big . His size is 3 meters and eighty centimeters. But she only has one meter and 65 centimeters . He is pure metal . She is flesh and metal. He is over 400 years old. 22 years if he was human. She is 17 years old . They have distinct personalities .  
But now , none of that matters . Because love overcomes all barriers . Love is sacred and is the force that moves the universe . As much as some beings try to deny it . The two kissed. The kiss that sealed a new relationship .  
Sari is thrilled she 's crying : " You have saved me twice , you taught me how to fight , you ventured to uncover the truth about me . How not to love you ? "  
" The opposite is true . You saved me once and brought me from the dead again. With you , I learned the union with the organic metal. You were my master to this world. You made me smile . Of all the hyperactive creatures i met , you were the most interesting of them . I love you . "  
" What will happen now? " Said the redhead .  
" Let's hide a while . After we will tell for the rest of the team . Know, I loved your gift . It is beautiful . " he said .  
" Yes , your gift is beautiful too . Red roses symbolize passion and pink roses symbolize love . The passion disappears after two years , but the love remains for many years , my dear . " the girl said .  
" Yes , my love . Always i'll take it in my processor . Always be together . True love never dies . "  
The end  
Note : Few can understand the beauty of this couple, but those who understand this will certainly be very happy . I hope that more people can believe what I believe . i don't apologize for ooc . I don't apologize for loving these two very much . I don't apologize for writing about love. My heart asked to speak , and I answered .


End file.
